Force motors having a linearly movable coil with directly driven servovalves coupled thereto for controlling fluid flow on a hydraulic or fluid control system are set-forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,487 and 4,560,967. Such combinations of drive motors and systems heretofore have required an intermediate rotary to linear motion conversion linkage.